A HEALING LIGHT IN THE DARK
by buggirl1964
Summary: Most soldiers end up with battle scars. Jasper Whitlock ended up with The Major. He haunts his thoughts and threatens the peaceful existence Jasper has sought with the Cullens. He thought he could manage him, but he never imagined himself meeting the one person that challenges The Major in every way he has avoided. The very same person who is supposed his soulmate, Bella Swan.
1. Prologue

The Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just happy to play with 'em.

this is my first story, it is a work in progress. so bear with me :)

thank you to my epic sister gopherbroke for all your amazing help :)

okay, so in the words of the 10th Doctor " ALLONS-Y!"

ps

feed back would be nice :)

* * *

A HEALING LIGHT IN THE DARK

**Prologue**

He has always been here, since the beginning.

I remember when he first showed up; he saved me… he made the pain go away. Then when it was safe, he hid and let me live again, if that is what you can call it. He is never too far away, he is just hiding, hiding just where others can't see him. But I can. I can hear him when he is hiding. He likes to hide, to wait unseen, until the perfect time to strike. He has always been that way, never really sleeping like the others think. Just hiding, waiting, observing, making notes and planning, just in case. Just like always.

They've never met him, and I pray my family never has to. I have tried to tell them about him, to warn them… but they don't believe me. They think I have made him up. They have asked to see him, but he just laughs and stays where he is. Everyone has a dark side, he just happens to be the monster that likes to live in the dark. One could almost say he is a shadow… my shadow, always hiding and waiting… waiting for something or someone to give him cause to appear again.

It will happen, I know it. He is right there just out of sight, peering out from the corner of my eye, restless and wanting to come out to play.


	2. Chapter 1

A HEALING LIGHT IN THE DARK

**Chapter 1**

Jasper POV

"Oh God." I could feel her before I could see her. She was happiness on steroids and it was almost enough to make me chuckle. Almost.

"I don't think you should wear those pants, or that shirt." Alice chirped. "Mmmm, yea. You need to change."

'_She is way too happy,' _he snarled.

"Oh, I know." I replied. "What's wrong with how I look, Alice? You are the one that picked this stuff out..."

'_Shouldn't she be sticking her tongue down Eddie boy's throat?' _he smiled.

"OH! REALLY! JUST STOP!" That was one image I didn't need, nor did I want.

"Okay…? I'm not even going to ask." Alice stated while clicking the 'k' at the end of her sentence.

That is what made me look up at her. Like always, Alice looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine, with her hair sticking this way and that way, and with her clothes always looking just right. I still don't know how she went the whole day without getting 'em all wrinkled. Her arms were crossed and her body language and mood told me to shut it and try to listen

"Okay, sorry I'm here." I sighed.

"Good! "She squealed as she started to fly about my room "It's really important that you both are to behave and go slow with her. She is very shy and won't do much talking at first. But oh! Wow! I can't believe that it's happening today_! Squeeeeeeeeeeee_!"

'_The hell is she talking about?'_ he grumbled.

"Alice slow down and fill in the blanks for us please. You're starting to piss him off and you have lost me." I mumbled, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"You always say he is pissy." She pouted. "And you have always been lost sir, but as of today," she started to smile and dance in place, "you will be found!" She burst out dancing, clapping and giggling like a freakin' one man pixie band.

'_Make her stop, or I will!' _he spat.

"Shut up! And just go away, I need to focus and you are not helping!"

'_Fine.'_ I felt him roll his eyes at me.

"JASPER!" Damn, she could get shrill.

"Sorry Alice, not you. I'm back and I'm all here. Now what's goin' on?" I asked, standing up and giving her my full attention. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me, something I was getting used to.

She danced over to me. "Jas, I know this will be hard for you, but you both have to trust me on this one. Okay?"

"Darlin', you are one of the few people that even I won't bet against." I made sure my southern accent slipped out just so, for a little extra charm. That did the trick; the worry I was starting to feel from her began to leave and her over bubbliness returned once again.

"You have 30 seconds to get dressed in this and get down to the living room for a family meeting." She sang as she shoved a bag into my hands and danced out of my room.

I didn't stand there too long; just long enough to let my confusion be known before getting into the bag of duds Alice left me. Carefully folded inside were dark blue jeans, a long white under shirt, and a black tee that layered over it. Yes, the woman was good. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled out brand new steel toe boots. To be honest, I was just happy that there were no bell bottoms in the bag. I shivered as I thought about the 70's; that whole decade was just not okay. I made my way down to the living room, sat on the arm of the couch, and waited for the rest of the family to join me.

'_Oh goody. A family meeting.'_ he sneered.

"I told you to leave me alone."

'_What!? I can be a good boy._' He laughed at his own joke. _'Besides, you told me to leave you alone while you were talking to the fairy. You said nothing about this unexpected family time. And I do believe I get a say in this one, if I so choose. You had given your word at the last meetin' that if I had butted out, I could be part of the next one. Remember? Well... now it's the next one.'_ He was grinning like a cat that had just caught the canary.

"Not by a jug full! You'll do nothing but cause a problem" I chastised him.

'_YOUR WORD, SIR!'_ he growled.

"Oh, go boil your shirt." I sighed. I knew I had lost, I had never gone back on my word, and damn the bastard knew it. But he can be assured I will never make him promises again. "Fine, but not a word unless you run it by me, do you understand?"

'_SIR, YES SIR.'_ he replied with a half ass salute. His grin widened and I sighed.

"Fucker."

Bella POV

Just breathe.

I knew I could do this; it was not the first time I was going to a new school. I double checked my favorite messenger bag, yet again checking that the contents had not run off when I wasn't looking. I loved that it was part of my, 'I'm sorry you are going to live with your dad', gifts I got from my mom. Along with the bag, I got new clothes, a Nook , cash, paint pens, and finally, mom somehow got me a copy of the Elvish alphabet so I could put my favorite quote on my bag.

"Not all who wander are lost." – JR Tolkien.

The quote was now adorned on the front of my bag in beautiful, swirly Elvish print. Late last night I had decided to add another script to my bag, so that under the main flap it now also read, "They just have yet to be found." –Me . I couldn't help but grin when I saw that it had dried beautifully and it looked amazing. With a sigh, I closed my bag after adding my paint pens in case I got bored today and felt like adding more to my bag.

I did a once over in the mirror, chewing my lip in thought. I had chosen dark wash jeans that somehow gave a round curve to my usually flat ass and hips, and my favorite long sleeved black shirt with a white cotton vest to go over it. When buttoned up, the vest somehow gave me a figure, accenting my slim waist. I laced up my most beloved red Converse, the sneakers that I decided to draw on with my paint pens; a rose on the left shoe and old school 3D glasses painted on the right.

I smirked at my own cleverness and checked that I hadn't forgotten anything. Last but not least, my hair.

'Up? Or down? Hmmm...'

Nope. Both ways bugged me so I quickly threw it up in a messy bun; such a lifesaver!

"Bells! You're going to be late, even for you! Get a move on!"

I jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice. Charlie has always been my dad, but it never seemed right calling him 'dad'. I never really saw him growing up, only spending a few weeks with him here and there during summer break. It had always been just me and my mom. I ignored the growing lump in my throat as I thought of her; I miss her so badly right now.

I grabbed my bag and coat and ran down the stairs. Mistake number one; Bella never runs. I missed the third step and slid down 75% of the steps like I was sliding into home plate, landing at the bottom with my legs and arms splayed out like a starfish.

"God bless!" I muttered to myself. I stayed where I was and started going over anything and everything that could be broken or bruised, deciding that I was thankfully just left with a mega bruise on my butt. 'Not bad.' I thought, thankful of the minimal damage; I've done much worse.

"Bells? What was that noise?" Charlie asked as he came around the corner from the kitchen. His eyes got wide and he started for me like I was badly broken.

"Freeze!" I burst out, putting up my hand to stop him. "The only thing wrong with me is that I thought that I could run down the stairs like a normal coordinated person." I continued as I picked myself up. "Also, Mom is the one who is always late... not me, thank you very much. Man, my butt hurts!'' I added as I rubbed it. I could see him trying to hide his amusement. He cleared his throat. "Well then, why don't you eat, and then off to school with you."

"I think I'll just be off. I'm too nervous to eat, new school and all. You know?" I made a bee line for the front door.

"Bells?" Charlie voice almost sounded like he was singing. "I'm no rocket doctor, but I think you might need the keys for your truck in order for it to, you know… go." He was shaking a purple rabbit's foot that has my trucks key hanging from it.

"Scientist, Charlie. A rocket scientist … and thanks. " I snatched the keys and almost ran to my truck. I went slower this time; one bruised ass cheek is enough for today. As I was pulling away I could see him laughing and shaking his head. 'Wonderful. I'm glad I made your morning.'

My truck snarled as I pulled up to the high school. The only thought that I kept coming back to was, 'Please, let today get better. Please,' but then suddenly my truck backfired, causing everyone in the parking lot to turn their heads to look at me. I had my doubts.


	3. Chapter 2

* here is a new chapter :) thank you so much for the reviews, hope you all like and please keep letting me know what you think :) *

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice was dancing in place, acting like she was so happy for me, but the rest of the family seemed more confused than anything.

"I'm telling you all this now for a reason, so you all need to listen. Today Jasper will meet his soul mate! She is human, for now at least, so he is going to need our support and advice with this one… she is a little on the stubborn side." Alice teased with an 'I know something you don't know' smile.

'_She has to be bluffin'._ ' he growled.

I was rooted in place; I couldn't believe what had just come out of Alice's mouth. A soul mate. I was getting my soul mate today. Everyone knew that a soul mate was every vampire's dream, every immortal's aspiration to find someone who would make this life worth living. But no one has ever heard of another vampire getting a soul mate in over 2000 years. And then there was the fact that she was still human. I was stunned and sat stone still, even forgetting to breathe; it was a lot to take in. I knew that it was a very rare gift to be able to find a soul mate, and here I was... stuck with him.

'_Who is stuck with whom here, Jasper? And here I thought you liked me.' _His sarcasm made me smile with him.

"Alice, love… are you sure you saw right?" Esme asked, worry written all over her face. "You had said before that things can change or become fuzzy if the person in your vision changes their mind."

"Normally yes, but that's where things get tricky." Alice was looking at the floor. "This wasn't like any other vision I have ever had before. This event is unavoidable and there is no getting around it. No matter what Jasper says or does, they will meet and they will be together. I know how, when, where, what she looks like, what she likes… everything! It's so strange to know exactly what is going to happen when it comes to their meeting, their first date, his first kill because of her, and their first kiss… But then after that, nothing. It's like they both just drop off the face of the planet! I do know that even though I can't see them, I can feel them. It's so odd and I can honestly say this has never happened before." Her brow furrowed as she stood and started pacing, wringing her hands slightly.

"Hmm, we might need to keep a close watch on both them and Alice until we know just what is going on here." Carlisle advised, looking at a very worried Esme who had, in the middle of Alice's explanation, gotten up and wrapped her arms around her young daughter. He glanced around at the family, making eye contact with everyone in the room but me.

I could feel his uneasiness and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew why Alice's vision had gone blank. A cold sinking feeling ran through me and I grappled around my own panic. Was it him? Does something happen that makes him come out of hiding?

'_Oh, now that would be fun.'_ he jeered as he rolled his eyes. If I didn't know any better I would also say that he sat back and put his feet up! What is wrong with him?

'_Me? Why does somethin' always have to be wrong with me? Why can't there be somethin' wrong with you for once!'_

One other thing I couldn't help but think about, why would Alice tell me? She never tells anyone anything about their future, except maybe to warn us of danger and prevent catastrophes.

'_Maybe she knows somethin' else that she just ain't tellin'.'_

I was at a loss. Could she really know something else?

'Of_ course you idiot… it's Alice.'_

What was she not telling me and why would she tell me about my soul mate in front of everyone?

"Now! I have my reasons!" Alice yelled over everyone, who seemed to be talking all at one time. I picked out Emmett's voice over the roar, as he was usually the loudest. He definitely wasn't helping things.

"I'll be wing man!" He boomed. "C'mon, Jas and I could double date or I could just stalk 'em!" He was now grinning from ear to ear and looked a lot like he was going to jump on something and eat it

'_I don't know why, but he is amusin'… sometimes. Other times, he's just plain odd. What group did you get us into again, Mister Touchie-Feelie?'_

"You have been asking this since we have been here. Just suck it up already or I'll get you come cheese to go with that whine of yours."

_He snickered. 'Someone is lookin' at you like you're crazy. Or just grew a third head."_

"A _third_ head?! When did I get a second... oh. You fucker."

"Who are you talking to Jasper?" Rose pressed, looking at me with her eyebrow raised. She was obviously the one who was looking at me like I was crazy. Her emotions were not helping her as she was already tense from earlier this week. Her and Emmett had been fighting and had dealt with a pair of hostile nomads who had wandered our way. Emmett now has some nice scars on his chest and shoulders, as took Carlisle some time to get him patched up.

"He is talking to you, Rose baby!" Emmett laughed. "With the way you have been looking at him, I was about to ask if you had a third head too!" Emmett just didn't know how to quit while he was ahead.

'_Okay, right now… I like him.' _

_"_You would." I snickered. Rose 's face scrunched into a murderous look and she glared at Emmett, who smirked back at her.

It was all almost too much; the emotions were starting to fly everywhere at once. Esme and Carlisle were a nice mix of hope and apprehension and I heard them debating on whether or not I would require constant supervision. The door to Carlisle's office slammed as Edward retreated behind its soundproof walls. He was probably in pain, between everyone's minds yelling what they wanted to say and everyone talking about what could be said, the poor guy's head was pulsing. I hope it helped him somehow; I could feel his escalating stress as the confusion among the family continued.

Emmett clapped me on the back "How does it feel to be getting ready to rob the cradle, old man?" I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath and Emmett turned back around to her. "What's the matter, babe?"

"C'mon, Rose. We are here to help Jasper." Alice chimed in.

I was slammed with a sudden wave of emotion from Rose as she suddenly cracked the arm of her chair. She was a dangerous mix of terror and horror and they fed off each other, rising to paranoia and rage. If she had been human she would have been in tears, shaking and possibility would have passed out by the way she was breathing. But, that was Rose… she was always worried about someone finding out about us, change of any kind didn't sit well with the girl.

"No! What the hell Alice!" Rose shrieked "Why is it okay to help the crazy emo and not the rest of us!?" Now she was borderline shrill. "And Emmett, how dare you take his side! If you ever want into MY bed again you had better fix things, yesterday!"

"Rose, you need to take a breather... 'C'mon, let's go for a hunt, and run off some of steam." Emmett was trying to get her out of the house in a bad way; he was almost begging now and rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

'_If she keeps this up, Barbie is going to bust all the glass in the house.' _ he said in a tone that was both a warning and amused. Rosalie was now cursing at Alice and she was starting to hurt my ears. '_I could do it you know, if you wanted… make her behave, so to speak.' _

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Letting that happen would so not help right now.

'_Your ears…' _he sang.

"And you!" Rosalie spat."You think this is a joke! A human, a freaking filthy human!" She had gotten away from Emmett and started circling, rolling her shoulders. I was sure only dogs could hear her at this point. Carlisle and Esme had now given us their full attention, Esme looking anxious to step in.

'_Don't say a word, just act worried.'_

"No Rose, I don't think this is a joke." I cleared my throat. "Alice has never been wrong before and the only thing come from her is sincerity, happiness and a little bit of worry, but... I think that is because of you." I tried my best to keep my tone as even and gentle as I could with all the stress that was just added to the room.

'_And that just helped.'_ He chuckled.

"Well now! Isn't that sweet? So kind of her to worry about me." she sneered and started to try and get behind me, walking ever so slowly around the living room.

'_She is goin' to pounce; this is bullshit. If you won't do anythin' about Barbie then I … in three.'_

"What's three? She wouldn't... it'll be fine." I coaxed. Carlisle look at me for the first time since this mess started.

"Are you okay son? Rose?

"It's so nice that Alice deems you more worthy then the rest of the family to help!" Rose was getting frantic now. The living room was getting too small, too fast.

'_Two.'_

"Two? Jasper? Why are you counting down!?" Alice shrieked .

"Jasper?" Carlisle was starting to worry. "Emmett! Get Rose under control. Something is wrong, Jasper is starting to shake!" His plea fell on deaf ears.

"No, please don't do it… please, it won't help anything, I can handle this! She is just scared and worried. Don't do it. It's not worth it!" I let my panic be heard in my voice and allowed my desperation to flood out to the family, as a frantic warning. They needed to listen and leave. Why were they not listening to me?

"Oh! I have had enough of you and your crazy, emo ass!" Rose yelled.

'_One. My turn Barbie.' _

Rose snorted before lunging at me … and then it was like being in a nightmare A very, very bad nightmare.

_I felt my hand close around Rose's throat and I sighed. "God, it feels good to stretch. It's been what, almost 150 years?" I hadn't been out to play in a while and damn it felt good. I knew everyone's eyes were on me, and I could feel the horror and irritation coming from Emmett. I decided to flash him a smile and he jumped back with a look of shock plastered across his face._

"The fuck?!" Emmett whispered. "What are you?"

"_What am I?" I looked down at myself and started poking my body."Well… the last I checked, I'm a bad ass mother fuckin' thing that goes bump in the night" My grinned widened and everyone took a step back. _

"Jasper? Son?" Carlisle voice wavered and he continued cautiously. "You need to let Rose go. Please, you're hurting her."

"_She tried to jump us first, and I'm not Jasper... my dearest Father." I let my gaze fall on him, he did well to hide his shock. "You're afraid of me? Good." I hissed, causing the man to jump back slightly._

"Afraid? You make me a little wary, I will admit. " Carlisle's voice was laced with apprehension. He shifted to a defensive stance. "Now, as for 'us'... are you saying that you are not Jasper, then? Who are you?" Carlisle demanded, his golden eyes making contact with my onyx ones and silently, forcefully demanding an answer.

_"Sir, if I even started to explain myself, your pretty lil' blonde head would implode." I shifted my gaze to the woman I had by the neck "Am I hurtin' you, Barbie?" _

Rose squeaked in response.

_I could feel her begin to crack under my grasp. _

"_Well Ma'am, I would say I'm sorry but I make it a habit to not lie, so I'll say this instead. You will behave and know your place bitch, or so help me, I'll have you jumpin' at the smallest noise. Do. You. Under. Stand?" I spat the last four words. _

Again she squeaked and this time tried to nod her head in agreement.

"_Good girl." I purred and threw her one handed at her mate. _

"Will you talk to me? I need to know who I am addressing. " Carlisle asked, stepping forward to make his presence more known.

"_Mmm…. you already know Doctor, but it seems you're not willin' to see the truth." I grinned and bowed my head._

Carlisle's jaw tightened and he curled his fist. "No... It can't be." he whispered, taking a protective step in front of Esme. "Why are you here? What do you want with my family?"

_I had to give the man brownie points for courage. _

_"All in good time, dear doctor." I smiled and winked at him then felt my world shift under my feet, signaling my retreat back into the shadows that I loved._

* * *

_* just an FYI, up next Japser and Bella get to meet! :) *  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So far, my first day of school has been just like I thought it would be. I hate being right.

'Thank God for lunch.' I pulled up my tray to the cafeteria bar, grimacing at the choices. 'Too bad the food here is questionable at best. I think something just moved. Ick!'

I slid my tray along the line, turning down the Sloppy Joe special and the limp pizza. At this point I was convinced that prison food was better. The line stalled and I sighed; this day was just getting better and better.

My first class of the day was PE. Who likes to start off the day running and sweating? Or in my case, tripping and falling; I swear I spent more time with my ass in the air than anything. And then I had Biology, which was one class I could live without. I have always hated science, and today was no exception; I had tripped not even 3 feet away from my seat. My bag had landed in some big guys lap. I had never seen a guy that built; he was like a freaking brick wall, it was nuts. He nearly towered over me even though he was still sitting in his chair, his knees touching the top of the table.

I remembered his grin as he turned to look at me, a wide toothy smile that was pulled into a series of dimples on his cheeks.

He was hunched over on himself, trying to write and not be too far from his paper and I swear that if he moved the wrong way, the sleeves of his long sleeve white shirt would just shred from his shoulders. I had never seen fabric stretched so far in my life.

After I pulled myself off the floor and took my bag, I found out his name was Emmett, and he was ironically assigned to be my lab partner. He practically took up the whole table and I could tell he was trying to be small. I had just smiled and moved to the outside edge of the table, placing my note book in my lap. He gave me a shy apologetic look, but I didn't mind. At least he seemed nice, and he had given me his number in case I needed help catching up with homework.

'At least there wasn't really anyone cute in my classes, other than Emmett, but he has a girlfriend so he doesn't count. God, I can't imagine how much that would have sucked if someone mega cute had been there. '

We were moving again and I passed up the fossilized chicken nuggets and the shiny cheeseburgers. At this rate, lunch was looking like it was going to be the rest of a half bag of gummy worms in my bag.

'I guess I'll have to remember to bring a bag lunch from now on.' I grimaced.

I ran through the rest of today's schedule in my head. I had a free block right after lunch; thank heaven for small miracles. I planned on just sitting and finishing the rest of my science homework after lunch and as long as my last class, Advanced History, was homework free then I wouldn't have to do anything when I got home.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Someone barked at me.

'Huh? Oh.'

"You're holding up the line, sweetie. Did you want some tacos?" the voice asked. I peered up into the crinkled eyes of the lunch lady. She gestured to my empty tray and I looked down the line; she was the last stop.

"Yea. Sure." I guess it was tacos or bust. I tried not to make a face as she handed me the food. The meat was soupy and the lettuce wilted. I already regretted my decision. I paid for my meal and headed out to find a place to nest, peering at the groups of different heads. Two of my classmates from Biology waved at me; they had sat in front of Emmett and I.

'Jessica and Mike, I think.' I nodded at them and Mike pointed excitedly to an empty seat. 'Why not? Mike is kind of, well, maybe cute. Maybe. Ok, maybe not. Maybe a little too smiley instead, but Jessica seems cool and I could use a girlfriend to hang with.'

I just needed to make it to their table without killing myself or spilling the things they called 'tacos' that I had picked out for food. I gripped my tray close to my chest, balancing my lunch items and started heading over to them. One step at a time.

As I walk over toward their table, I glance over and see another table with a group of what had to be the most attractive people in the entire western hemisphere. They were astoundingly gorgeous and I noticed Emmett was with them, one of his tree-like limbs thrown over the shoulders of a pale blonde girl, who looked like she would be more suited for a runway instead of a high school cafeteria. Her stark white turtleneck was pulled up to her chin and she wore a white gauzy like poncho over top it. She seemed to have as much color to her personality as her clothing and she was glaring at the guy across from her. He was tall and lanky, with a mess of wavy blonde hair.

Next to the blonde guy there was a little tiny girl with black hair that stuck out in every direction. She was also dressed to impress and was talking excitedly to the messy haired blonde one. She was casually playing footsie with the smallest guy at the table; he was a seemingly average build but he was definitely dwarfed by the height of the blonde guy and the sheer overall size of Emmett. His face was thin and his copper colored hair was mussed about his head in a style that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. They all made a picture of perfection.

The blonde lanky one suddenly pointed a long finger at Emmett's girlfriend and she winced, her hands coming up to adjust her turtleneck. He was acting upset now, one of his hands suddenly pounding the table in frustration. Emmett's lunch jumped up at him as the table bounced and Emmett chucked a lifeless fry at him in protest. The messy blonde haired one leaned back in his seat, running his hands over his face. He was wearing a black tee over a snug white shirt that hugged over the broad width of his shoulders, loose fitting jeans, and black boots that rose up his calves with a line of straps.

'Oh, fuck. He's cute.' I felt that twinge in my body that told me when I had found something I wanted. 'But with my luck he's probably taken. Or gay. Damn it.'

The tiny pixie one suddenly turned her gaze and caught me staring, and then winked at me.

'Shit, you're staring. Get a move on, Bella.'

I steadied myself as I prepared to pass their table. One step at a time, I reminded myself; but something felt off.

'Oh God, I can't see my feet. I'm going to-' before I could finish my thought, I slipped. I clenched my eyes shut and braced myself to be covered in taco.

"Oww." I landed on something that was hard, but it didn't feel like a floor. I flung an arm out to keep myself from moving anymore than I needed to, but was surprised to feel a strong arm encircle around me to help me up. I slowly opened one eye.

'Oh shit. I'm in someone's lap. Oh my God, please don't let it be the cute guy with the blonde hair.' I move my legs slightly to try to right myself, noticing that I had landed side saddle on a pair of long, denim clad legs. I put my hand down, trying to push up but I jerked it back quickly as it met with the lap owner's hand. A jolt of electricity sparked down my arm and I gasped. The body beneath me must have felt the same shock as the other arm suddenly moved to grip the table, caging me in. I opened my other eye and gathered up the courage to follow the arm up to the face of its owner.

'Fucking fluffernutters. Just my luck.' I'm in the lap of Mr. Moody Blonde and from the look on his face; I had shocked him in more than one way.

"I'm so sorry." I mutter, bashfully looking down on my feet. I tried starting to get up, only to find myself suddenly being held by him, the hand that was on the table was now at my waist and his fingers gripped me, pinning me against him. Now I can't move until he lets me. "Um, can I get up?" I squeaked. By now I'm sure I'm a brilliant shade of red.

"Uh, what?" he asks, blinking at me in confusion.

"You are kind of blocking me in and I need to..." I move to try to find my tray and whatever is left of my lunch.

"What?" he asks, his voice low and dipped in a slight accent that I couldn't quite place. But it was like sex and I wanted more.

"You clumsy fucking bitch!" A shrill female voice hissed. I almost couldn't look, but I turned around and there it was, my so called lunch all over her white outfit. She pulled her poncho thing out from the front of her, the once stark surface now tie dyed with taco juice. A shred of lettuce rolled its way down her face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I stuttered. I tried to jump up to attempt to help her, but I ended up wiggling enthusiastically on his lap instead. A very faint groan came from the throat of the messy blonde. I turned to face him "Ok, you're cute and all, but you better buy me dinner before you start doing that. Now, can you please let me up? Your friend looks like she's going to kill me and I should at least try to help her before she is successful." I heard snickering, and then someone giggled.

"Oh, don't worry about Rose." a musical voice sang. It came from the tiny one. "I'm Alice! And you must be Bella! You are sitting on Jasper, you now know who Rose is, this one here is Edward, my boyfriend, and lastly Emmett is the one laughing." She glared at Emmett, who was grinning so wide I could probably fit my whole finger in his dimples.

"Hahaha! Hells Bells Bella! You really can't walk today, can you?" Emmett boomed, now holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"Don't you dare laugh, Emmett! It's not funny! I have beyond ruined your girlfriends outfit, and from the looks of it, the only way to fix it is to replace it!" My voice broke and I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. I was mad, embarrassed, and then on top of it all, this Jasper was not letting me go.

But... I was kinda liking it. A lot.

"Ha! You think you can afford an outfit like this?" Rose was dusting cheese off of her shoulder and looking at me like I was less then shit. Not freaking okay.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. Jasper tightened his hold on me, protectively, possessively. "I'm willing to try to buy you a new outfit if we can't get it clean." I tried to get out of Jasper's lap again but no luck, he didn't budge. In fact, I think he was gripping me harder now.

"Come on, Rose." Jasper said quietly, his voice a deep rumble beside me. I couldn't see him; he had placed his head behind mine. His voice heated my ears and I could feel myself flush. It was a southern accent. Had to be. "Just this morning you were saying you wanted an excuse to go shopping. Well, here you go. Leave now and have Edward take notes for your French class. Just go." His tone was not happy.

"I don't mind, Rose. Just stop berating the poor girl; it was an honest accident. Besides, the last thing you want to do is piss off Jasper again." Edward smirked, looking up at the face behind me. I looked over at Alice. She was grinning more than her face should allow and was flicking her gaze between me and Jasper. What an odd girl.

"Okay. Yeah... you're right." Rose muttered. She was looking at Jasper as if she was waiting for him to slap her or something; she was freaked and she pulled her at her collar again. "I think I will go. Alice, if you don't mind, would you tell me where the best sales are? I also am going to have to get my hair done or else I'll be picking beef bits out of my hair for a week." She shot me a dirty look.

"Here." I said, and started digging in my bag. "Let me at least pay for your hair. I feel bad about your taco shower." Jasper gently grabbed my wrist, and I felt him shift.

'OH MY GOD! I know I just felt something else.' I felt my face redden.

I did my best to keep my face nonchalant but Alice's huge grin caught my eye and she had the audacity to wink at me again. 'She knows. Oh my God, she knows!' I froze. My face was probably something closer to magenta colored now.

"There." I felt Jasper chuck something at Rose. "Your spa day is on me. Now leave." Rose caught the wad of cash and managed a small smile before standing.

'Oh shit.'

When she stood, I could see it all. Her blond hair had pieces of lettuce and cheese stuck in it and I was sure that was a smudge of sour cream on her face. Her shirts were like an abstract painting, with large swoops of greasy orange taco juice splattered, smudged, and dripping down the front. 'Taco Tuesday on a Frigid Winter'.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry." I sighed. I felt bad; I wasn't one much for fashion, but I could tell those were pricey clothes.

"Whatever. See you all later. "She looked down at me. "Except you. I don't want to see you any time soon." And with that she was off, her head held high as she ignored the stares coming from around the cafeteria that all pointed in her direction. Even looking like a taco, she was gorgeous.

"Don't worry about Rose, she is a little high strung sometimes." Emmett said to me with a smile. "She will be just fine by tomorrow."

All I could do was shake my head then it hit me. I was still on Jasper's lap and he was still holding me. His hands were wrapped around my waist and they were large enough to almost encircle me entirely. I put my hand one of his and felt it again, a shock that traveled from where we touched straight through to my heart and then down to my core. I felt him shudder slightly beneath me again.

I went to get up again but something caught my eye. All the stares that had been directed at Rosalie were now turned to us. I blushed under their scrutiny and pushed harder against his hands. This time he reacted and pulled me closer to him, bringing my body flush with his chest. His fingers curled around my waist, one of them slipping slightly under the fabric of my shirt and my skin melted underneath his touch.

'Oh dear God.' I lost my ability to think, only able to focus on the feeling of his fingers sparking against my skin.

"Jasper?" I let myself say his name. I realized I like the way his name felt in my mouth, maybe a little more than I should have.

His golden eyes met mine and my heart started pounding so hard I swear it was going to fly out of my chest.

"Yes, Bella. "Jasper murmured.

'Fuck. If he said my name one more time, I was really going to embarrass myself.'

"I need to get up. You need to let me up, please." I tried to make my voice sound without any of the shakiness that I felt.

"As you wish, Bel-" he started but I quickly put my hand over his mouth, preventing him from drawling my name again. My panties couldn't take anymore. He widened his eyes at the touch of my fingers against his lips. They were soft and cool and I suddenly wanted to taste them.

"Just let me up, please." I managed to say, removing my hand from his face. His eyes were shining as he nodded and he removed his hand from my waist. I missed it.

"Sorry." I said, as I got up from his lap. He was much bigger than me and I had to wiggle off the side of his legs slightly to get to the point where my feet would touch the ground. I hopped off with as much dignity as I had left and took a deep breath. Now that my body was no longer in direct contact with the ridiculously attractive man behind me I could feel my logical thought returning.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me, still smiling a coy grin I decided was more dangerous than cute.

"Yes, thank you. I just remembered that I needed to go to the office to give them some paper work. I'll see you all later." I turned to leave and ran right into Jasper. I guess he had stood up after I had left his lap. I felt his arms snake around my waist in order to catch me again.

"Steady there, darling. Are you sure you're all right?"

'My God, he really was handsome. And on top of that, he has manners! Oh, what I wouldn't mind doing to-with-on... no. I can't think like that. Not now.'

"I'm fine. Thank you, really. I just happen to be less than graceful today." I gently pushed myself out of his arms and he hesitated before releasing me and took a step back.

"Would you like me to walk you to the office" He asked and offered me his arm. I shook my head. If I took it, we would end up in a utility closet instead of the office and I would be handing him my clothes instead of paperwork.

"No! I mean no. No, thank you. I remember where it is. Besides, you haven't finished eating. " I gestured to their untouched cafeteria food. I made sure to smile as I walked around him. "Bye guys!" I smiled again and then waved, darting out of the lunch room.

I have never been so happy to be in a small school and I found the office easily. I handed them my papers and then spouted off some bull about having an anxiety attack and that I left my meds at home. They believed me. They told me they would have someone from my history class take notes and then bring me my homework if there was any. I thanked them and ran out to my truck.

Today had already been more than I could bear and I couldn't hardly breathe right, let alone think straight. I couldn't wait to get home and rattle the walls with loud music to get out my frustration. As I started my truck, I checked my rearview mirror and saw Emmett.

He was watching me with this look of disbelief on his face.

'Oh crap, what did I do now?' I checked to make sure I didn't leave my bag on the roof. Finding nothing, I reversed, grimacing as my truck backfired yet again, and sped off. Well honestly, it was more of a putter, but it didn't matter as long as I put space between me and the horrors that was high school. I flew down the streets like a madman, doing anything to get home. My ears were ringing, I was short of breath and sweating in places a girl shouldn't, and the worst part was I knew exactly why. I wanted to go back to that school, find Jasper and sex him seven different ways from Sunday.

I nearly started crying as I saw the white weathered paint of my house. Charlie's police cruiser was gone and with his schedule, he probably wouldn't be home until after dinner. Thank God, I was home and had the house to myself. I jumped out of my truck and ran inside; making sure the door was locked behind me. I went to my room and hit my stereo, flicking the volume up and then started to undress until I was in nothing but my bra and panties. I grabbed a new pair to change into as today's panties were toast, thanks to Jasper. I darted into the bathroom, running a cold shower.

The cool water running over my skin was a godsend. It calmed my nerves and help sooth my stress. I hummed along to my music as I showered, my mind replaying my morning over and over. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Jasper. The way his body felt against mine, the way he smelled of rain, the way I enjoyed him not letting me go. I hated getting out, but I had stood there thinking about Jasper for at least the past 30 minutes. I turned the water off, toweled off, and put my favorite royal purple lace bra and matching panties on. I waged war on my hair with my brush but lost and had to braid it instead.

'Oh well. I can never win with this mop any way.' As I walked back to my room something caught my eye and I froze. 'No fucking way. Did I just see -'

"Wow! Who would have thought little tiny Bella would have a belly ring!" Emmett yelled.

I was horrified. I turned and there at the bottom of my steps, inside my house, was Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

'Shit.'

Jasper was looking right at me, his golden eyes burning. I felt heat rush through my body from my head down to my toes. It was like he was looking at my soul. He swallowed hard and his nostrils flared. I almost ran down to accost him for being in my house, before I remembered that I had just left the shower. And that I was still in my undies.

"Oh my God." I could feel the tears now, coming out of the corners of my eyes and my chest swelled with a sob. Too much. This was the day from hell. I bolted.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell from downstairs.

Too late. I was in my room with my door locked, and God damn it, I was actually crying. Today was just too much.


End file.
